In League with Dragons (song)
In League with Dragons is the sixth song on ''In League with Dragons''. Lyrics It's so hard to get revenge The human element drags you down Lead a solitary life if you can Try not to show your face in town Let the rumors find such bridges as they may Reckon up the variables Find a way to make it real Make a deal Until my protector comes It's so hard to be yourself When you've already seen the inside Try to navigate the turns as best you can Headed on down the slide Strong friends are where you find them People talk all kinds of trash Never you mind them Make it real Make a deal Until my protector comes Huge wings blotting out the sun Remembering everyone Be so hard to look away You've gotta be strong in the face of suffering Cut a good figure just in case somebody's watching Even if it ends up meaning nothing Let the breezes spread such scandal as they may Maybe Boris Vallejo paints the back of your head someday Make it real You make a deal Until my protector comes Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is the song that ended up becoming the title track of the new album. Which had been sitting in a notebook for a long time, just as a title, waiting to see something happen. And the album was pretty much done, but I had -- I always overwrite by a little extra, just in case, and, uh, and this one came out. And It didn't come out like a big whirlwind of something, it just came -- this mellow kind of groove, with a lyric that I really liked, and then in the final- the album was originally called 'Younger'. And, uh, and I kept gravitating toward this take of this song. Me and Matt played two acoustics live in the booth on this one with Peter and Jon. The core track is live, and, uh, and there was something about it. And I came back to it. It is a song about cutting losses, and it's called 'In League with Dragons'." -- 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *"This is a song that I feel has universal sentiment. It's about how when you consider the situation with your enemies and yourself and you say well, I hope that someday my dragon protector will come and incinerate them all. And I hope that from my position at the top of the hill, I can see their torment, but not hear it, because that would be a little too much and I'd like to think I've preserved the scrap of decency that I had before I adopted this dragon protector who now stands between me and all those who would do me harm." -- 2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY Things Referenced in this Song *Boris Vallejo is an artist known for his sci-fi and fantasy paintings, and particularly for his work in the sword and sorcery genre. He has several paperback book cover credits to his name. Live Shows this Song Was Played at * 2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA * 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * 2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE * 2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA * 2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY * 2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ * 2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC * 2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON * 2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON * 2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA * 2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA * 2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH * 2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN * 2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN * 2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN * 2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI * 2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL * 2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL * 2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue * 2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA * 2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD * 2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD * 2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA * 2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA * 2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA * 2019-07-24 - Merge 30 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-17 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-11-24 - Lisboa ao Vivo - Lisbon, Portugal *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song * 2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA * 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * 2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA * 2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA * 2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video